


All the drabbles

by biomajorlafontaine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biomajorlafontaine/pseuds/biomajorlafontaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and drabbles from prompts on carmillatweets or biomajorlafontaine tumblrs</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Midnight8ten: 2am mcdonalds run- all of them  
> Laferry and hollstein

“I still don’t see why we’re getting this garbage you call food.” Carmilla rolls her eyes and leans into Laura in the back seat of Perry’s cherry red bug.

“Y’know she is right. This food is quite unhealthy. I would much rather going home and making us something healthy to eat,” Perry comments as she taps her fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for the light to turn green.

“Don’t worry Perr, they have salads and wraps,” LaFontaine offered, bouncing up and down in their seat excited at the thought of a vanilla milkshake. They knew if they got a large Perry would cave and make them share.

Laura makes LaF’s excitement look like child’s play. Carmilla feels as if she has a mini earthquake shaking her side. The tiny brunette has been craving nuggets and an Oreo McFlurry for days. Carmilla’s  just getting a Sprite stating that she refuses to eat at this sham of a restaurant. Though she is banking on Laura’s knack for having eyes that are bigger than her stomach, causing her to always over-order. The vampire would never admit it, but she has secret liking for McDonald’s nuggets and plans on snagging a few from her tiny girlfriend.  

Soon after they arrive at the “restaurant” and scramble out of Perry’s car. When they enter the establishment Carmilla is the first to recognize the girl behind the counter. "Oh my god Xena? You work here?" She doesn't even try to contain her laughter. "This is fantastic. It almost makes it worth it coming to this place."

"Shut it Elvira."

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to a customer," Carmilla mocks.

Danny grits her teeth, "Hi, welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?"

Laura shoves herself in between the two. "Yeah we might take a few minutes," she smiles at Danny and peers up at the menu.

Behind them LaFontaine and Perry are bickering. They are trying to decide what food to get and what to share. LaF keeps trying to convince Perry to get large fries. The taller redhead doesn't think the both of them could even come close to finishing it.

Laura is the first to decide on what to get. "Can I get a 20 count of McNuggets and a medium drink please. Oh yeah! And a regular sized Oreo McFlurry please!” She turns to her girlfriend and with the most convincing voice encouraged her to be polite.

"Can I just get a large drink," she grumbles. Laura turns and glares at her. “Please,” she tacks on.

Laura smiles and gives her a peck on the lips for being nice. Carmilla closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to center herself. While Carmilla recovers, Laura steps forward and pays for their meals.

Carmilla opens her eyes to see this and pouts," Cupcake, I said I wanted to pay for you."

"Nope. You always pay. It's my turn," she teases.

Laura kisses her grumpy girlfriend on the nose and takes their cups from the disgusted employee. Danny’s eyes rolled back so far from the sight in front of her that she might just be looking at her brain.

LaFontaine and Perry step up to the counter hand in hand to order their meals. LaF gets a Big Mac meal with a large vanilla milkshake while Perry orders a Southwest grilled chicken McWrap with a small drink. Perry lets LaFontaine pay as it is their usual routine to switch off. After they all have their drinks filled with the desired soda- or iced tea in Perry's case- their orders are up.

The grumpy vampire turns to whisper in Laura's ear,"can you get some sweet and sour sauce?" Laura gives her a playful look and does as she was requested and gets it along with the ketchup she wants.

They take their seat to eat and it's relatively quiet until Laura catches Carmilla stealing one of her chicken nuggets. “Are you sure you don’t like McDonald’s, _cutie_?” She mocked. Carmilla sticks her tongue out and puts a nugget in Laura’s mouth to silence her.

After all of the food is gone and all of them are yawning they pile back into Perry's car to head back to their shared apartment. It ends up becoming a tradition to go to McDonald’s after midnight for the four of them. For reasons unknown Carmilla likes this double date idea more than any other. Laura won’t ever complain that she gets to spend a night eating crappy food with the most important people in her life.

  
  


~~~~~~~~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is biomajorlafontaine ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed! Leave comments if you feel like it. I'm a bit of a novice when it comes to fanfiction writing


End file.
